What Was Wasn't
by DizzieLizzie
Summary: What if the Dauntless had not spotter young Will? What if a certain pirate captain had? What if eight years later Jack Sparrow comes to visit Port Royal with a new addition to his small crew? Only you can find out! R & R!
1. Chapter One

What Was Wasn't  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own POTC. It is a terrible pity to say so but it's true. I would not mind so much but that also means I don't own Orlando. The biggest regret of my life. *Tear* *sniffle* Hope you like MY story though...  
  
Summary- What if the Dauntless had not spotter young Will? What if a certain pirate captain had? What if eight years later Jack Sparrow comes to visit Port Royal with a new addition to his small crew? Only you can find out! R & R!  
  
Authors Note- Alrighty then. This is not my first POTC ff but it is different from my other ones. This is a story written by my bout what would have happened if Elizabeth had never found Will. It's kind of interesting so I hope you like it. Please R&R! After all that only makes me type faster. Mind you the chapters may be coming along at a rather spaced pace since school but I'll do my best! Please R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter One – Past Reflection  
  
The choppy waves licked the hull ravenously. Showers of spray rained down hard on the deck and strong gusts of wind fought with the sails forcing the ship to carry on threw the rough waters. Grey storm clouds hung threatening overhead and a mist lingered surrounding the ship in an unseeing portal. The HMS Dauntless was her name. The pride and joy of the Royal Navy. Her carriers were none other than the to be inhabitants of Port Royal, Jamaica. It was there that they intended to start a new town built entirely from scratch.  
  
Slicing through the waters the Dauntless kept on course. An eerie pirate melody haunted the tumbling ocean as the youngest and only girl aboard the ship stood at the bow. Her innocent voice floated on the wind and seemed to awaken the sea below. Swiftly a firm hand belonging to Mr Gibbs landed on her shoulder and forced her around. His rounded friendly face was creased as he looked into the child's frightened eyes.  
  
"Quiet, missy, cursed pirates sail these waters." He warned. "You don't want to bring them down on us now, do ya?"  
  
His dark eyes twinkled mysteriously as he stared out at sea but the silence was cut short when a stern voice spoke up.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs that will do!"  
  
Young Captain Norrington stared forbiddingly at Mr Gibbs. Talking about pirates was just as illegal as being a pirate in his rulebook. And he never went against the rules. Stepping over a puddle of unwanted water the finely dressed Lieutenant took his place beside the fascinated child. He pushed back the feather on his hat then turned to face the other man who spoke in his defence.  
  
"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."  
  
It was a well-known fact that above all things the Captain despised pirates. No one really knew the reason behind the deep hatred but many rumours had been formed. Some said he had wanted to turn pirate himself but they had rejected him. Poppycock in the more sensible peoples eyes. They more or less figured there had been a loss in his family caused by a buccaneer. Well whatever the reason wether it be death or being declined his dislike had only grown over the years and he certainly wasn't the least bit impressed by the child before him. Of course she was a child so he would make exceptions. It was such a strange thing to see a girl at her age, the governor's daughter nevertheless, so keen on pirates. After all she had grown up around people that couldn't hate them more. No matter he nodded curtly to the stout man.  
  
"Consider them marked. On your way."  
  
"Aye, Lieutenant. It's bad luck to have a woman on board, too, even a miniature one." He walked away and stopped to look at the water.  
  
"I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Elizabeth stared at the Captain earnestly with her eyes shining.  
  
"Think again, Miss Swann. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves – a short drop and a sudden stop."  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Mr Gibbs. Pulling a face, the man used a piece of rope and pretended to hang himself. Gasping she failed to notice the presence of a slightly bulky man who bore a feathered hat and a brown curled wig. He strolled over to the group with his head held high proudly. The very figure of importance. Silence soon hung in the air as the men and girl waited for him to speak.  
  
"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervour. But I'm...I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter." He turned to face the Captain squarely on.  
  
"My apologies, Governor Swann."  
  
Nodding politely, Norrington dismissed himself and the girl's father stepped forward. He peered down at his daughter with smiling eyes.  
  
"Actually, I find it all fascinating." She smiled up at him happily, her big brown eyes shining with youth.  
  
"Yes, that's what concerns me."  
  
He returned her smile grimly knowing all to well how stubborn the child could be. Nodding to his daughter he followed the Captain and started to talk to him. Sighing Elizabeth turned back to ocean. Leaning on the well- carved wooden rails she stared into the dark depths. The swirling colours mirrored in shining brown orbs. Narrowing her eyes she noticed a frilled parasol bobbing on the surface. Curiously she followed in around the side of the ship. She stared at the horizon pondering its origins until something caught her eye. Squinting Elizabeth noticed it was a raft and looped over a piece of broken wood was something gold.  
  
It glimmered as the light captured it. Tilting her head to one side Elizabeth became more curious. What was that mysterious object? Leaning over just far enough to reach it she pulled the chair and freed it from the wood. Turning it over in her hand she gasped. A golden skull stared back at her. it's perfectly cut surface felt smooth in her hand yet something felt strange. Like a power surging through her. Flooding through her veins. It was undoubtedly a pirate medallion.  
  
"Mary, Mother of God!" Mr Gibbs stood at the starboard side of the ship in awe. His mouth open as he caught sight of a burning vessel. Smoke as tall as pillars stretched to the heavens tickling the tummies of the greying clouds. Red and gold sparks shot in all directions. The fog veered slightly and the image of the wreck came at full force. Dead bodies floated on the water top and parts of wood littered the ocean. It was a terrible sight. Hearing the commotion the Governor emerged from the hull.  
  
"What happened here?" He stared at the faces with a questioning look.  
  
Seeing no one else was volunteering any information Norrington stepped forward. "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."  
  
"A lot of good it did them." A growling voice belonging to Mr Gibbs stated. "Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it – pirates!" He looked around at the astonished and angry faces. Shrugging he turned to watch the remainder of the ship be swallowed by the violent waters. Governor Swann was first to recover.  
  
"There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."  
  
Norrington wasn't so sure. He turned around and yelled at the still motionless crew. "Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail, launch the boats."  
  
Prying his daughter's hand from the railing the Governor leaned over to speak to her. It was important that she went below deck. Despite her wishes to stay he had to make her understand.  
  
"You must go below Elizabeth. Do this for me, please."  
  
There was not enough time to argue so she went without discussion. An annoyed feeling panged at the back of her mind as she disappeared down the stairs.  
  
The boats were launched under Norrington's orders. The crew piled into them and set off to search for survivors. Nobody noticed a certain slab of wood that held the only living survivor afloat. The search was short and without result. The boats were returned to the Dauntless and the crew reboarded with a tinge of sadness. Many lives were lost that day. The reason was clear to all. Pirates.  
  
The Dauntless moved on leaving the wreckage behind. The boy was left also but not for long. Shortly after the departure of the large ship a smaller boat came along and scooped him up. A young man no older than twenty hauled the unconscious figure off the plank and onto the safe vessel. The crowd formed around him and the man pushed them back ordering them to give him room. Finally clearing a space he leaned over and placed his ear alongside the boys chest. He was still breathing. Turning to the small crowd he grinned in surprise.  
  
"We got ourselves a live one 'ere."  
  
The youth coughed and made to sit up; the young man held him down gently.  
  
"Steady on lad. What be your name?"  
  
Peering around at the group the boy blinked rapidly. Ragged clothes. Swords at their belts. They looked the typical crew of pirates but they had saved him. He was going to live. Unless of course they decided to kill him. He coughed again.  
  
"Will-William Turner."  
  
The man who had saved him grinned. His black dreadlocks were pulled back from his face with a faded red bandanna. Strange objects were woven through the dark mess. Kohl lined his eyes and a sword glimmered at the side of his hip. Definitely a pirate. He stroked the stumble growing at his chin affectionately.  
  
"Ah. Well then Will Turner. I be Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow. And you be very lucky."  
  
"Thank-Thank you sir."  
  
"Captain. Captain. Not sir. Savvy?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
The only child of Bootstrap Bill or William Turner the First sat directly before him. Life couldn't have been better. Nevertheless the boy looked innocent enough. Jack would make sure no harm came to him. Helping the boy up he grinned and looked around at the people surrounding him.  
  
"Ah well you see Will. We 'ere have a little rule. You either join us and become pirate or we kill you. What will it be then?"  
  
Frightened of the people who had just confirmed his fears he nodded again. "I'll join you."  
  
Jack grinned. Everything was going to plan. "Well then. Welcome to the wonderful world of piracy Will Turner."  
  
Back on the Dauntless Elizabeth had snuck back above deck and had moved to the front of the ship once again with the medallion still clasped in her fist. Once she was out of eyeshot she opened her hand to take a closer look at it. The skull leered at her as the gold flashed in the sunlight breaking through the clouds. Unable to look at it any longer she tore her eyes from it and stared at the horizon. For a fleeting second she swore she saw a black ship with dark sails. Closing her eyes firmly...  
  
Authors Note- Well that's my first chapter. Hope you like it. I think it's pretty good but I want to know what You think. I love feedback even if it's bad...*fingers crossed* Hope it's not but please R&R!  
  
Cheers Dom 


	2. Chapter two

What Was Wasn't  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own POTC. It is a terrible pity to say so but it's true. I would not mind so much but that also means I don't own Orlando. The biggest regret of my life. *Tear* *sniffle* Hope you like MY story though...  
  
Summary- What if the Dauntless had not spotter young Will? What if a certain pirate captain had? What if eight years later Jack Sparrow comes to visit Port Royal with a new addition to his small crew? Only you can find out! R & R!  
  
Author's Note- Hmm well then this looks promising. 6 reviewers! *Leaves a basket of snugs and hugs for them* *Cackles* Yahoo! *Puts on a kilt and dances* I'll give ya replies to your reviews below:  
  
B() : Cheers! That was real sweet of you *wipes away tear* Good writer? *Cackles* I do my best!  
  
Ping*pong5 : Yeah I think I was but I realised when he goes "Fetch the Captain." (I think he says that) And why would he say that if he was the Captain? *Cackles* Think I'm turning blonde. No offence to any blondes out there! *Grins*  
  
Riddle-Me-That : Glad you liked it. Hope I don't let you down with this chapter. By the way LOVE the name!  
  
Hellbound666() : Like totally dude! *Grins* Man I watch too much Finding Nemo! *Pouts* Although that has nothing to do with your review. *Shakes head* Yes it was....interesting...  
  
Geheimnis : Thanks mate I appreciate your honesty. And I know what you mean 'bout Jacks speech. I was just wondering if he would have changed when he was younger. *Nods* I read heaps of POTC fan fics and some say he can't read or write which I think might be incorrect. Since his speech is good why can't he be smart as well. *shrugs* Well thanks anyway!  
  
Saiyuki123 : *grins* Lovely? I think I like that word. It sounds....lovely! *cackles*  
  
Dawnie-7 : Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I think you were one of my loyal reviewers from my original story. *Nodsnodnod* Nice to hear from you again.  
  
Trinity Day : Thanks! Hope you like this cahpter two. The next one is probably when they all meet. Or the one after.  
  
Okay now on with the second chapter...  
  
Chapter Two – At First Glance  
  
Elizabeth Swann awoke breathing heavily. She rolled onto her side and tried to catch her breath. Her heart pounded in her chest like the constant beating of a tribal drum. Her liquid brown orbs frantically searched her surroundings for familiarity. She found it. After all this was her room. Taking deep steady breaths Elizabeth tucked a brown curl away from her half- tanned face and stuck it behind her ear. The room was dark but even so she could still make out the fine furnishings that lined the walls and decorated her bedchambers. The life of the Governor's daughter was full of rules, regulations, balls and dresses. She felt no more than a pretty ornament or china doll with only one use. To look pretty.  
  
Sitting up Elizabeth pulled back the blankets and emerged from her large wooden bed. A slight chill of the fresh morning caressed her skin as the warmth of the bed covers departed. The time was a mystery as the velvet curtains still hung closed keeping the light in the room a bare minimum. Her dream that came to her on many occasions haunted her sleeping hours and yet she still continued to ponder it during waking hours. Quietly Elizabeth opened her bureau drawer. Carefully she removed the possessions until the wooden bottom of the drawer was showing. Lifting it from its place Elizabeth layed it down on her bed. The same gold medallion from her dream glinted at her menacingly. Wiping the dust off it she put it on.  
  
The strange feeling of power flowed yet again through her veins like it had down eight years ago. Elizabeth admired it in the finely carved mirror. Even without the rays of the sun it still shone as if a breaking of the clouds had chosen it to shine upon. It was beautiful. Dangerous. Powerful. But beautiful.  
  
A sharp knock at the door symbolised the interruption of her Father. Before he had even spoken she knew it was he. He always came to wake her in the morn. If he didn't she would not rise and would spend the day at bed. His voice was soft yet raised from the other side of the door.  
  
"Elizabeth! Are you all right? Are you decent?"  
  
Her mellow brown eyes that had seemed glazed over came back into focus. The medallion still hung at her neck dancing light illuminated it. She blinked in disbelief. And hurriedly pulled on her floral overgarment and tucked the necklace into the bodice of her nightdress before answering in a tone most higher than her usual one.  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
The door opened without a sound and Elizabeth stationed herself before her bed. Her fathers curl grey wig was the fist thing she noticed. The Governor smiled warmly at his only daughter. And entered quickly; his fine garments did not look out of place in her large room. Two maids followed him shortly after. One, Elizabeth's servant and nanny when she was younger bustled over to open the curtains and let the warm sunlight in. Elizabeth blinked as the light poured though the window. How late was it? The second maid stood behind her father carrying a large rectangle parcel.  
  
"Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day." He gestured towards the open window without looking at it himself. "I have a gift for you."  
  
He gestured towards the box which the maid holding it opened immediately. Elizabeth looked into the box, her eyes wide. Picking it up she touched the soft fabric.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!"  
  
"Isn't it?" He smiled at his daughter proudly.  
  
Elizabeth remained staring at the dress for a few moments before becoming suspicious. She liked gifts as much as the next person in line but when her father delivered them himself and when they were as fine as this she had to wonder. Looking up at him she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.  
  
"May I inquire as to the occasion."  
  
Taken aback by the sudden question a slight colour blended with Governor Swann's rather pale face. But as quickly as it had come the traces of pink disappeared. "Does a Father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?"  
  
He was not met with an answer nor did he really expect one. Turning over to the maids he spoke in their direction without really giving them much of a glance. "Go on."  
  
The command was simple and the two women bustled over to their mistress and hurried her behind the screen. The dress was removed from the box and tissue paper looking even more splendid than before and the long and torturous dressing began. Turning to face the window the Governor admired the view of the dock and rippling ocean waters spread out in front of him before continuing to say what he had really come to talk about.  
  
"Actually, I, uh...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."  
  
From behind the screen Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a smile budded on her rosebud lips. She knew she was getting somewhere when her Father started to stutter but she went along with him for amusement despite her strong dislike for ceremonies and anything much resembling a ceremony.  
  
"What ceremony?"  
  
"Captain Norrington 's promotion ceremony." A hint of pride was obvious in his voice but Elizabeth's difficult situation was harder than she had thought and that much went unnoticed.  
  
"I knew it!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
"Commodore Norrington as he's about to become. Fine gentleman, don't you think? He fancies you, you know?" He continued. Pretending not have heard her outburst.  
  
The maids started to lace up her corset and Elizabeth sucked in from lack of air. Trying to concentrate on what her Father was saying and still manage to breath at the same time was proving rather difficult. As the Governors voice floated over to her asking how it was going she once again sucked in and tried to reply.  
  
"It's difficult to say." She gasped again as the strings were once again tightened.  
  
Starting to get curious he stepped away from the large open window and started to slowly walk over. His hands behind his back proudly. His neck arched in a graceful manor as curiosity over took him.  
  
"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."  
  
"Well." Elizabeth sucked in and gasped for air for the hundredth time. "Women in London must've learned not to breathe." She forced the words out as the new sound of footprints was heard on the wooden floors. The head of a servant peered around the door. He held himself proudly and despite his job in slavery seemed rather pleased.  
  
"M'lord, you have a visitor"  
  
The Governor nodded and with a goodbye to his daughter he disappeared out of the room and down the stairs. A feeling of relief filled Elizabeth and soon after came guilt. Sighing she sucked in as the last cords were tightened. The corset was pressed extremely tight against her torso. It truly was amazing that women could wear these things. After all she'd only had it on for a few moments and already a spiteful feeling towards the stupid thing was forming. Nevertheless it made her waist looking ever so tiny. She admired herself in front of the mirror as maids hurried back and forth beginning on her hair. The familiar feeling of suffocation came like the opening of floodgates. She had to get outside.  
  
Estrella swept the last of her young mistresses' dark curls from the back of her neck and pinned it to the top of her head. Tilting her plump face to the side she shook her head and unpinned it. The tress hung down gracefully and swept the top of Elizabeth's shoulder. Beautiful. Elizabeth smiled a small smile and sighed.  
  
"Estrella I need to get out of here."  
  
The maid dropped the brush she was holding with a clunk and stared wide- eyed at her.  
  
"I beg you pardon Miss. Get out of here as in never return?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head quickly and the colour soon returned to Estrella's cheeks. Not forever. No she couldn't stay away that long. What she meant was to go outside. Go for a walk. Anything. She just needed to get away for a moment before the ceremony. Before she was surrounded by women who's life ambition was to marry, have children and look pretty. She couldn't be around those kinds of people right now.  
  
"No. Not forever. Just for a moment. I promise to come back..."  
  
The door having been left open before needed not to move as her father re- entered the room. He seemed not to be in the best of moods and the topic from before was left hanging by the interruption.  
  
"It seems that Mr Brown is having a few troubles with the Commodores sword despite my deadline. I am deeply sorry Elizabeth but I must go forward and to attend to it myself. I shall set off immediately and you can come in a carriage later."  
  
This was exactly the thing Elizabeth was wishing for. If her father left early she would be alone. Maybe not for long but just long enough to take a slight detour down through the town. A frown caressed her lips promptly.  
  
"Oh if you must go then you must. I shall see you shortly."  
  
Thinking she was taking it extremely well the Governor nodded and smiled before turning and exiting the room. Straining her ears Elizabeth listened for the pattering of footsteps, the clunk of the door, the creak of the carriages opening and shutting and the clacking of the horseshoes on the dirt floor. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding Elizabeth turned to Estrella. Her eyes were large and hopeful and the maid could not resist.  
  
"Oh alright. You can go for your walk but only through the town and try to be careful and not wreck your new dress. I shall send a carriage to pick you up at the main street in exactly twenty minutes so be there or else I will be forced to tell your father."  
  
Every word seemed to add to her happiness. She was going to the town. Maybe not for long but she was going. Hugging Estrella quickly she slid on her shoes and grabbed her bonnet. The dress swung about her and she looked down at the moving material briefly. The velvet was sown together carefully and tiny brown patterns of leaves and flowers scattered the white material. Beautiful. She twirled slightly and stepped carefully hitching the many skirts into one hand. With a grateful smile she was gone.  
  
Authors Note- *grins* Hope you like this chappie as much as the first! Please R&R!  
  
-Dom 


End file.
